User talk:ChangingGuy
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ChangingGuy page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's policies. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. If you don't know where to start, visit the Community Portal. It has an outline of the site and useful links. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- C. Phantom (Talk) 17:57, February 27, 2012 Re:It's me, Grell You know what sharing an IP is right? That you're most likely using the same computer. So there's a high possibility that you made those 60 accounts or you use your family members to make like 10 accounts each. So you should understand why I don't really believe you. But honestly, even if you aren't responsible for 60 accounts, you still made too much anyway. If you really have changed, stop making new accounts. Why are you making them anyway??? And lmao so you're a guy. Got it lol. Why did you said you were a woman though? Well it certainly scared me lmao. Lol and it depends on if you are really serious about changing. Just stick to one account, ok? Heh thanks, man! You're not as bad as I thought either, after you calmed down xD I guess I'll see ya around! Yo! Yo! So...CG, if ya dare hurt Sebastian's feeling, you're dead. Just kidding. Well, anyway, nice to meet cha! Usaji Taiiso 02:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to say this as nice as I can. Please let me know when you are going to use my pictures. Also if there is anything you'd like to know about me just look at my profile. No need to ask. If you want to be a fellow Grell roleplayer please learn his personality before you go around saying. "I'm Grell" Other then that if you need help feel free to ask but don't go adding and changing people's pictures because it is against the rules to add an image without a source. ~ Grell Re: Errr Ermm, it's Phantom not Phontom... XD Btw it's not against the rules to read other people's talk page. Anyway, I'll explain to you. First you have to reread CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl's message: Hi. This is the sister of the imaginary "Grell." "Grell" has 2 siblings. I'm his older sis. Anyway, we're sorry for going under so many accounts, we promise that we will stick to one account from now on. We only need 3 accounts for the 3 of us. "Grell" will promise to go under "Changing Guy", I will go under "CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl" and my little brother promises to go under "555typedscorpion." Again we're very sorry, for doing many accounts. Oh and by the way, many of those accounts has been used by our friends. I was asking why would your friends use your multiple accounts?? Why couldn't they (if "they" actually exist) make their own separate account, with their original identity? This makes no sense Dx As for the second part, I'm seriously wondering why you are making multiple accounts. Why are you lying to people? Next, CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl said: "Grell" has 2 siblings. I'm his older sis. I will go under "CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl" and my little brother promises to go under "555typedscorpion." So she basically said that you have two siblings. One is her and the other is Len. I'm asking who is Lizy Midford then? She's a user that claimed she is also your sister. Then last time, you told me on chat that Lizy left this wiki for good cuz she thought this wiki was rude. Is Lizy also CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl then? If she is, then why would she come back? If Lizy is not CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl, then do you all of sudden have 3 siblings??? And then, Alice Phantomhive also made an account here recently. She said she was the sister of Ciel Phontomhive aka Len aka 555typedscorpion. And as CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl said, 555typedscorpion is your little brother. Which will make Alice your sibling also. So now you have 4 siblings?? Seriously you guys already promised not to make any more accounts. CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl stated you guys only need to use 3 accounts. That's obviously not what's going on, with Alice joining. Seriously, you guys just lied then. Even CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl admitted that she changed her mind about the promise. Which means you don't respect us enough to keep your own promises. Which is why you have lost all our trust. Was that a detailed explanation for ya? CHAT: ''' '''i miss you came too chat plzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Chat Oh, welcome back, Grell, I see you're unblocked now, haha. Just remember to stick by the rules and policies this time around. You should get involved in editing, too! :D Other than that... have fun!